


NAME THAT BABY RIPLEY 3

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: VICLEY LUV [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Name That Baby!, Silly and Ridiculous Baby Names, Some actual possible choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: More Name The Ripley's baby Fun
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. NAME GAME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [MissLove27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLove27/gifts), [mariirodriguees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariirodriguees/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).



It's Dean's turn to cook the midday meal, and he provides a more than passable roast chicken, mashed potatoes and  
gravy, creamed corn, and corn bread (not the sweet kind), also iced tea with lemon. As they sit down to enjoy it, Travis  
suggests another round of Name that Ripley...Dean starts it off:

Bee-Zow Doo-Wop Zoppity-bop-bop Ripley!

Spitting out some iced that had gone down the wrong, 'pipe', Travis adds: Broc-Lee Looney Ward!

Andy: Binkie McFartnuggets!

Maya: mHMmMMmHHmmhMM bUSTers bROWNce Ripley!

Dean: Logjammer D'Baggageling Ripley Hughes

Jack: JoeFrank Tre'vonte

Sullivan: De’Coldest Toevadoit Ripley!

Ripley: Tyvek Homewrap

Vic: Barkevious Mingo Ripley!

Sullivan: Buford T Dingleberry Ripley

Ben: Splendiferous Finch

Now that they've had their fun, Charlotte Dearborn, who stopped by during the suggestion phase (and remained in the background, pipes up  
with an offering: "Charlotte's a nice, solid name."

"He's for SURE a boy, Char", says Ripley.

Coloring furiously, Dearborn mutters, "OOPS"!

Hughes says, "Okay, everyone: here are the actual possible names we'd consider: MATTHEW LUCAS, LUCAS CLAY, LUKE ETHAN,  
or AARI LUCAS. And before you ask, AARI means 'mountain of strength."

Travis asks, " Just those four so far? Or are you guys open to more suggestions?

The Chief answers: "We're not LOCKED-IN to these four-it's a starting pointing."

"How about Simon? Or Damiyon?

Andy VIGOROUSLY interrupts: AaahpapappapapapPAP! Damien is one of Robert's and my choices! So that's a NO. Also MICAH, or  
REY. Or Evaristo-my Grandpa's name."

Jack opens his mouth to say something, and Andy and Vic, at the same instant, say "HELL NO!"

"Nothing wrong with JACK...not a FUCKING THING", he mutters.

"Good chow, Miller-thanks,", Ripley says, getting up from the table. Operations review, Sully?"

"Yessir-ready for us to go over it." He mouths 'see you later' to Herrera, and follows the Chief up the stairs to his office.


	2. NAME GAME 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having verified that Vic's and Lucas' baby  
> is a BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embaracas! Preggers

As Carina moves the wand around Victoria's belly, she remarks, "You  
know: CARINA'S a nice name, adding a saucy grin.

Lucas says, "That settles it then: Carina it is!"

Under her breath, Vic says 'Yeah, uh huh."

"SORRY, Victoria?" The OB asks, smiling sweetly.

"Just agreeing with you about the name", Vic replies, just as sweetly.

"I like AMELIA interjects the pixie-ish Dr. Sheperd.

Meredith pops her head to say, "Meredith is nice."

From down the hall, "LEVI means 'attached'-good Hebrew name!"

"I guess-if they were HEBREW!" Travis Montgomery yells out the door.

At the same instant Lucas, Carina, and Maya Bishop say, "This is a hospital ward,  
Montgomery!"

A passing Miranda Warren admonishes, "You KNOW BETTER, Travis Montgomery!-what's going on in here?"

Carina: Victoria and Lucas are naming their child CARINA, if she 's a girl!"

"And what's the matter with MIRANDA!? Huh? Huh?!"

Lucas: "Ahhhhh..."

Victoria: Ummmmm..."

Andy says, "That's the front-runner, right there: MIRANDA!"

"Alright then!" Miranda departs, muttering under her breath.

Meredith says "Great save, Herrera!"

"Hmmm...I see the outline of a pene...yes-that's a penis!", Carina declares.

A crest-fallen Lieutenant Bishop says, "I guess MAYA would be too awkward for a boy."

Comforting her, Travis pats her shoulder."Oh Sweetie-it was never going to be MAYA."

Chief Ripley puts an end to the discussion: "LON LUCAS RIPLEY ."

Sullivan, just arriving, stage whispers "Booooo!" He and and Andrea swap spittle, and he fist-bumps Ripley. Exchanging fist bumps with Vic, Sully says "'Snappenin', Embaracas!"

"Good one!" Nurse Lupe Santos puts in.

"My baby is CLEVER!", says Andy, kissing Sully's cheek.

Jack Gibson says "Everything good?" As usual, he's a late arrival. After the occupants of the suite verify that all is as it should be, He claps his hands. "So-to the bar?"

Lucas remains with his wife. Travis and Maya ride together, so Meredith catches a ride with Jack.  
Pulling out of the GS parking lot, Andy says "I want a baby...a baby boy."

"Robert Sullivan doesn't hesitate: "Give the people what they want."


	3. NAME THAT BABY SULLIVAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY has their baby...now  
> it's SURERRA'S turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to 💗julrenda💗: for the  
> suggestion JULIAN GREENFIELD  
> RIPLEY

"Hey, Baby...do you know what this is?" Lucas waves a sheet of paper  
in one hand.

Puzzled, his wife shrugs. "Where was it?"

"We saw that under your windshield when we drove in", Andrea offers from  
her seat on the sofa. Freeing herself temporarily from the arms of Robert Sullivan,  
she lifts her cup of tea to her lips.

"Yeah, that's right...it says JULIAN RENFIELD RIPLEY...that's it."

Sully says, "Name suggestion."

Lucas Ripley just shrugs and hands the paper to his wife. "We chose the name already-  
it's going out on the announcements. Aren't they at the printers, Vic?"

"Yessir. _JULIAN_ is kind of cool, though, Babe."

"Second child?" Andy suggests.

Vic yawns, says "Might could. by the way, HS-what's the progress on my baby  
shower?"

"Finalized by this Sunday. Date, time, venue, all that shit is set. Once everyone RSVPS,  
Bob's Your Uncle...right Lucas? Is that the phrase?"

"I'm not British, Herrera...er Sullivan; my Grand Parents and ONE of my Parents are from  
Brisbane, Australia-but I know the term: means everything is cool."

"I wonder where that note came from?", Vic wonders.

xxxaxxxbxxxcxxxdxxxexxxfxxxgxxxh

They try a new position this time: Andrea with her back against one of the walls of their  
bedroom, one leg lifted high, the foot flat against his shoulder, the other on the floor...  
one hand grips the back of his neck, one strums her clit while he pumps, pumps, pumps  
his thick sausage in, deep, retracts, and delves into her drizzling gash again, and again,  
and again...it butts against the stalk of her clit with each stroke...after twenty minutes of  
this, both are perspiring profusely...

Something powerful coiled up within her, and Andy's unable to control the volume of her cries.  
Never once had she felt anything like this. It was too much. Robert held her firmly by the waist  
preventing her from sliding away, or down. Their lips join again, stifling her groans and pants  
of desire. "Un BEBE" (a BABY), she manages to get her lips free for a second. "Quiero un BEBE-"  
TU BEBE" (I want a BABY-YOUR BABY).

"Y te doy, entonces, UNO, DOS...TRES, si quieres!" (And I'll give them to you, then-ONE, TWO.  
THREE, if you want!) he groans this last part, shaking with the effort to cum before she does. "Aaaagh!"  
he shouts, suddenly hiking her upwards, and she links her ankles behind his waist, and immediately begins  
po-going energetically on his massive member, eliciting an abbreviated, but powerful SQUIRT; using the  
last of his waning strength, Robert swings her around and lowers her to the rug, and with her knees near her  
head, he pounds until both shudder and tremble in a prolonged, shared orgasm.

"Sully", Andrea utters, after long minutes pass. "I can't move."

"I can't either."

"But Battalion Chief"...

"Yes Captain?"

"I think we're Parents. Call me Loca, but I think we're PARENTS."

"It's what we wanted." Sullivan yawns, and rolls to one elbow.

"Bañamos, y dormimos? (shower/wash and sleep)

"Asi es." (that's it). Robert helps her up, and leads her to the shower.


End file.
